dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Splitting Images
"Splitting Images" is the fifth episode of the TV series Danny Phantom. Danny uses his ghost powers to get revenge on Dash for all his Bullying, but he accidentally attracts the attention of the ghost of a Casper High student from fifty years ago - who thinks Danny is the real bully! Episode Recap Danny and Tucker reluctantly help Sam carry boxes filled with live frogs, which Sam wishes to save from being dissected; she plans to convince the school to use robotic frogs instead. The Box Ghost suddenly comes out of one of their boxes and attacks Danny, causing the two to battle throughout the school, ultimately landing inside the auditorium where the Box Ghost attacks Danny with boxes containing costumes and props. With Danny smothered in clothes, Box Ghost makes his exit just as Sam makes her entrance. The curtains open, revealing not only her "Save the Frogs!" poster, but also Danny in makeup and a pink dress and bra. Sam's campaign is thus ruined. Sam displays anger towards Danny for making her frog-saving campaign a bust while Danny is sentenced to a new locker after his old one got trashed by the Box Ghost - locker 724. Tucker and Sam immediately gasp in shock while a confused Danny opens the locker to find only a mirror hanging inside. Tucker starts to explain the locker is cursed when Dash and his friends come to bully Danny, stuffing him in his new locker. A peeved Danny goes ghost and thrashes Dash and his gang, something Tucker expresses great satisfaction at while Sam criticizes Danny for his power abuse. When the three leave, locker 724 glows as a voice echoes, "Bullies..." Back home, Danny is informed that his parents will be coming over to investigate his school for ghosts (with their newest invention, the Ghost Gauntlets), something which Jazz expresses disapproval of. The next day in school, a mysterious ghost from Danny's new locker retaliates to all the bullies he sees in contact, causing every student to think the school is haunted. Sam immediately suspects Danny who merely defends himself, saying he did nothing. Before Sam can berate him more, she eyes Mr. Lancer and rushes away leaving Tucker to take this time in telling the story of Sidney Poindexter, a local nerd from the 50's who was bullied more times then anyone else in Casper High (so much so that it became a graduation requirement). Because he was stuffed in his locker so often, Sidney's ghost is rumored to haunt it to this day. Sam returns afterwards with a box of frogs she smuggled while Lancer wasn't looking. Danny is bullied yet again by Dash and takes Sam's frogs, stuffing them down Dash's pants, despite her protest. Sidney, having finally been freed from his locker imprisonment, witnesses Danny's recent abuse towards Dash and confronts him, thinking him to be a bully. Danny tries to convince him otherwise but instead gets him angry, causing a commotion in various rooms of the school. Jack and Maddie discover this when they see various students running for their lives, much to the dismay of Jazz. With Sidney on the offensive Danny has no choice but to fight back, eventually leading him to the school's boiler room where he accidentally turns human, prompting Sidney to realize that Danny is the "halfa" (half a boy, half a ghost). Under the impression that Danny is using his powers for evil, and also discovering that he can possess people, an upset yet hopeful Sidney overshadows Danny's body, causing his ghost half to end up in Sidney's body in a 1950's black-and-white Ghost Zone. Sidney grows accustomed to Danny's world by utilizing misunderstood kindness (using his powers to steal sodas for others from soda machines) to gain the friendship of others (which Sam takes advantage of to get others to support her cause), while Danny suffers the bullying Sidney had to go through. Going back to his locker, Danny tries in vain to contact Tucker and Sam but with no luck. Only when Sam and Tucker head nearby locker 724 does Danny finally catch their attention and tell them of what happened to him. They somewhat consider this and have him tell them something Danny only knows. He uses an incident involving them in second grade, which is more than enough to convince them of who he is. He then quickly expresses his guilt for being a bully to Dash and then thinks of a plan with his friends to get his body back. Sam urges Sidney to come over to help a poor nerd in need later on, only for him to be taken to his zone through the portal in the mirror. There, Danny and Sidney fight while Sidney's peers watch, expressing in awe that Sidney (really Danny) is holding his own against the halfa. Only when Danny threatens to smash the mirror does Sidney return to his own body, whereupon Danny gains his body back. He escapes through the mirror to the human world. Sidney gets praise from his peers over his impressive fighting against Danny Phantom, prompting him to forget any thoughts of revenge he had earlier. Danny, upon returning to his own world, destroys the mirror and apologizes for what he has done. Despite the loss of Danny's popularity, Sam gets her wish for the school to use mechanical frogs for dissection rather than real ones. Suddenly, the Box Ghost reappears and snatches one of the robotic frogs, declaring himself to now be the Mechanical Frog Ghost. However, the frog overloads and covers Tucker in slime, causing him to revert back to his previous name and disappear as the episode ends. Credits *Story by **Butch Hartman **Steve Marmel *Written by **Marty Isenberg *Storyboard by **Erik Wiese **Chris Graham **Ray Angrum **Lane Lueras *Art Direction **Bob Boyle *Music by **Guy Moon *Directed by **Wincat Alcala **Richard Bowman **Butch Hartman *Voice cast **David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Phantom **Ricky D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley **Grey DeLeslie as Sam Manson; Poodle Skirt Girl **Rob Paulson as Jack Fentonl Box Ghost **Kath Soucie as Maddie Fenton **Scott Bullock as Dash Baxter; Dale **Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Jazz Fenton **Ron Perlman as Mr. Lancer **Maria Canals as Paulina **Dat Phan as Kwan **Dee Baker as Band Kid; Punk **Peter MacNicol as Poindexter Trivia *Allusions: ''See List of allusions '' *Goofs: ''See List of goofs '' *This is the first episode where we see a location in the Ghost Zone.(But Danny didn't know.) *This is the first (and only) episode where Danny is called a "halfa." Gallery es:Fantasmas desdoblados Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes with one-shot antagonists Category:Episodes that involve multiple ghosts Category:Real world